H-index
The 'h''-index' is an author-level metric that attempts to measure both the productivity and citation impact of the publications of a scientist or scholar. The index is based on the set of the scientist's most cited papers and the number of citations that they have received in other publications. The index can also be applied to the productivity and impact of a scholarly journal as well as a group of scientists, such as a department or university or country. The index was suggested in 2005 by Jorge E. Hirsch, a physicist at UCSD, as a tool for determining theoretical physicists' relative quality and is sometimes called the Hirsch index or Hirsch number. Definition and purpose The definition of the index is that a scholar with an index of h'' has published ''h papers each of which has been cited in other papers at least h'' times. Thus, the ''h-index reflects both the number of publications and the number of citations per publication. The index is designed to improve upon simpler measures such as the total number of citations or publications. The index works properly only for comparing scientists working in the same field; citation conventions differ widely among different fields. Calculation Formally, if f'' is the function that corresponds to the number of citations for each publication, we compute the ''h index as follows. First we order the values of f'' from the largest to the lowest value. Then, we look for the last position in which ''f is greater than or equal to the position (we call h'' this position). For example, if we have a researcher with 5 publications A, B, C, D, and E with 10, 8, 5, 4, and 3 citations, respectively, the ''h index is equal to 4 because the 4th publication has 4 citations and the 5th has only 3. In contrast, if the same publications have 25, 8, 5, 3, and 3, then the index is 3 because the fourth paper has only 3 citations. :f''(A)=10, ''f(B)=8, f''©=5, ''f(D)=4, f''(E)=3　→ ''h-index=4 :f''(A)=25, ''f(B)=8, f''©=5, ''f(D)=3, f''(E)=3　→ ''h-index=3 If we have the function f'' ordered in decreasing order from the largest value to the lowest one, we can compute the ''h index as follows: :h''-index (f) = \max_i \min (f(i), i) The ''h index can be seen as the Sugeno integral (a type of fuzzy integral).Torra, V., Narukawa, Y. (2008) The h''-index and the number of citations: two fuzzy integrals, IEEE Trans. on Fuzzy Systems, 16:3 795-797. Then, the most common index of number of citations of an author can be seen as a Choquet integral of the same function ''f. The Hirsch index is equivalent to the Eddington index to evaluate cyclists. The h''-index serves as an alternative to more traditional journal impact factor metrics in the evaluation of the impact of the work of a particular researcher. Because only the most highly cited articles contribute to the ''h-index, its determination is a simpler process. Hirsch has demonstrated that h'' has high predictive value for whether a scientist has won honors like National Academy membership or the Nobel Prize. The ''h-index grows as citations accumulate and thus it depends on the "academic age" of a researcher. Input data The h''-index can be manually determined using citation databases or using automatic tools. Subscription-based databases such as Scopus and the Web of Knowledge provide automated calculators. Harzing's ''Publish or Perish program calculates the h''-index based on Google Scholar entries. From July 2011 Google have provided an automatically-calculated ''h-index and i10-index within their own Google Scholar profile.Google Scholar Citations Help, retrieved 2012-09-18. In addition, specific databases, such as the INSPIRE-HEP database can automatically calculate the h''-index for researchers working in high energy physics. Each database is likely to produce a different ''h for the same scholar, because of different coverage. A detailed study showed that the Web of Knowledge has strong coverage of journal publications, but poor coverage of high impact conferences. Scopus has better coverage of conferences, but poor coverage of publications prior to 1996; Google Scholar has the best coverage of conferences and most journals (though not all), but like Scopus has limited coverage of pre-1990 publications. (preprint of paper published as 'Impact of data sources on citation counts and rankings of LIS faculty: Web of Science versus Scopus and Google Scholar', in Journal of the American Society for Information Science and Technology, Vol. 58, No. 13, 2007, 2105–2125) The exclusion of conference proceedings papers is a particular problem for scholars in computer science, where conference proceedings are considered an important part of the literature. }}. Google Scholar has been criticized for producing "phantom citations," including gray literature in its citation counts, and failing to follow the rules of Boolean logic when combining search terms. For example, the Meho and Yang study found that Google Scholar identified 53% more citations than Web of Knowledge and Scopus combined, but noted that because most of the additional citations reported by Google Scholar were from low-impact journals or conference proceedings, they did not significantly alter the relative ranking of the individuals. It has been suggested that in order to deal with the sometimes wide variation in h'' for a single academic measured across the possible citation databases, one should assume false negatives in the databases are more problematic than false positives and take the maximum ''h measured for an academic. Results across disciplines and career levels Hirsch suggested that, for physicists, a value for ''h of about 12 might be typical for advancement to tenure (associate professor) at major research universities. A value of about 18 could mean a full professorship, 15–20 could mean a fellowship in the American Physical Society, and 45 or higher could mean membership in the United States National Academy of Sciences. The London School of Economics found that full professors in the social sciences had average h-indices ranging from 2.8 (in law), through 3.4 (in political science), 3.7 (in sociology), 6.5 (in geography) and 7.6 (in economics). On average across the disciplines, a full professor in the social sciences had an h-index about twice that of a lecturer or a senior lecturer, though the difference was the smallest in geography. Among the 22 scientific disciplines listed in the Thomson Reuters Essential Science Indicators Citation Thresholds, physics has the second most citations after space science. During the period January 1, 2000 – February 28, 2010, a physicist had to receive 2073 citations to be among the most cited 1% of physicists in the world. The threshold for space science is the highest (2236 citations), and physics is followed by clinical medicine (1390) and molecular biology & genetics (1229). Most disciplines, such as environment/ecology (390), have fewer scientists, fewer papers, and fewer citations. Therefore, these disciplines have lower citation thresholds in the Essential Science Indicators, with the lowest citation thresholds observed in social sciences (154), computer science (149), and multidisciplinary sciences (147). Little systematic investigation has been made on how academic recognition correlates with h''-index over different institutions, nations and fields of study. However, Hirsch estimates that after 20 years a "successful scientist" will have an ''h-index of 20, an "outstanding scientist" an h-index of 40, and a "truly unique" individual an h-index of 60. However, he points out that values of h will vary between different fields.Meho, L.I. (2007) The rise and rise of citation analysis. Physics World, January 2007, 32-36 For the most highly cited scientists in the period 1983–2002, Hirsch identified the top 10 in the life sciences (in order of decreasing h''): Solomon H. Snyder, ''h = 191; David Baltimore, h'' = 160; Robert C. Gallo, ''h = 154; Pierre Chambon, h'' = 153; Bert Vogelstein, ''h = 151; Salvador Moncada, h'' =143; Charles A. Dinarello, ''h =138; Tadamitsu Kishimoto, h'' =134; Ronald M. Evans, ''h =127; and Axel Ullrich, h'' = 120. Among 36 new inductees in the National Academy of Sciences in biological and biomedical sciences in 2005, the median h-index was 57. Advantages Hirsch intended the ''h-index to address the main disadvantages of other bibliometric indicators, such as total number of papers or total number of citations. Total number of papers does not account for the quality of scientific publications, while total number of citations can be disproportionately affected by participation in a single publication of major influence (for instance, methodological papers proposing successful new techniques, methods or approximations, which can generate a large number of citations), or having many publications with few citations each. The h''-index is intended to measure simultaneously the quality and quantity of scientific output. Criticism There are a number of situations in which ''h may provide misleading information about a scientist's output: Most of these however are not exclusive to the h''-index. * The ''h-index does not account for the typical number of citations in different fields. It has been stated that citation behavior in general is affected by field-dependent factors, which may invalidate comparisons not only across disciplines but even within different fields of research of one discipline.Anauati, Maria Victoria and Galiani, Sebastian and Gálvez, Ramiro H., Quantifying the Life Cycle of Scholarly Articles Across Fields of Economic Research (November 11, 2014). Available at SSRN: http://ssrn.com/abstract=2523078 * The h''-index discards the information contained in author placement in the authors' list, which in some scientific fields is significant. * The ''h-index has been found in one study to have slightly less predictive accuracy and precision than the simpler measure of mean citations per paper. However, this finding was contradicted by another study. * The h''-index is a natural number that reduces its discriminatory power. Ruane and Tol therefore propose a rational ''h-index that interpolates between h'' and ''h + 1. * The h''-index can be manipulated through self-citations, and if based on Google Scholar output, then even computer-generated documents can be used for that purpose, e.g. using SCIgen. * The ''h-index does not provide a significantly more accurate measure of impact than the total number of citations for a given scholar. In particular, by modeling the distribution of citations among papers as a random integer partition and the h''-index as the Durfee square of the partition, YongAlexander Yong, Critique of Hirsch’s Citation Index: A Combinatorial Fermi Problem, Notices of the American Mathematical Society, vol. 61 (2014), no. 11, pp. 1040-1050 arrived at the formula h\approx 0.54\sqrt N , where ''N is the total number of citations, which, for mathematicians, turns out to provide a highly accurate approximation of h''-index in most cases. Alternatives and modifications Various proposals to modify the ''h-index in order to emphasize different features have been made. Katsaros D., Sidiropoulos A., Manolopous Y., (2007), Age Decaying H-Index for Social Network of Citations in Proceedings of Workshop on Social Aspects of the Web Poznan, Poland, April 27, 2007 As the variants have proliferated, comparative studies have become possible showing that most proposals are highly correlated with the original h-index, although alternative indexes may be important to decide between comparable CVs, as often the case in evaluation processes. * An individual h''-index normalized by the number of author has been proposed: h_I = h^2/N_a^{(T)} , with N_a^{(T)} being the number of authors considered in the h papers. It was found that the distribution of the ''h-index, although it depends on the field, can be normalized by a simple rescaling factor. For example, assuming as standard the h''s for biology, the distribution of ''h for mathematics collapse with it if this h'' is multiplied by three, that is, a mathematician with ''h = 3 is equivalent to a biologist with h'' = 9. This method has not been readily adopted, perhaps because of its complexity. It might be simpler to divide citation counts by the number of authors before ordering the papers and obtaining the ''h-index, as originally suggested by Hirsch. * The m''-index is defined as ''h/''n'', where n'' is the number of years since the first published paper of the scientist; also called ''m-quotient. * There are a number of models proposed to incorporate the relative contribution of each author to a paper, for instance by accounting for the rank in the sequence of authors. * A generalization of the h''-index and some other indices that gives additional information about the shape of the author's citation function (heavy-tailed, flat/peaked, etc.) has been proposed. * A successive Hirsch-type-index for institutions has also been devised. A scientific institution has a successive Hirsch-type-index of ''i when at least i'' researchers from that institution have an ''h-index of at least i''. * Three additional metrics have been proposed: ''h''2 lower, ''h''2 center, and ''h''2 upper, to give a more accurate representation of the distribution shape. The three ''h''2 metrics measure the relative area within a scientist's citation distribution in the low impact area, ''h''2 lower, the area captured by the ''h-index, h''2 center, and the area from publications with the highest visibility, ''h''2 upper. Scientists with high ''h''2 upper percentages are perfectionists, whereas scientists with high ''h''2 lower percentages are mass producers. As these metrics are percentages, they are intended to give a qualitative description to supplement the quantitative ''h-index. * The g-index can be seen as the h''-index for an averaged citations count. * It has been argued that "For an individual researcher, a measure such as Erdős number captures the structural properties of network whereas the ''h-index captures the citation impact of the publications. One can be easily convinced that ranking in coauthorship networks should take into account both measures to generate a realistic and acceptable ranking." Several author ranking systems such as eigenfactor (based on eigenvector centrality) have been proposed already, for instance the Phys Author Rank Algorithm. ; see also * The c''-index accounts not only for the citations but for the quality of the citations in terms of the collaboration distance between citing and cited authors. A scientist has ''c-index n'' if ''n of his/her N'' citations are from authors which are at collaboration distance at least ''n, and the other (N'' − ''n) citations are from authors which are at collaboration distance at most n''. * An s-index, accounting for the non-entropic distribution of citations, has been proposed and it has been shown to be in a very good correlation with ''h. * The e''-index, the square root of surplus citations for the ''h-set beyond h''2, complements the ''h-index for ignored citations, and therefore is especially useful for highly cited scientists and for comparing those with the same h''-index (iso-h-index group). * Because the ''h-index was never meant to measure future publication success, recently, a group of researchers has investigated the features that are most predictive of future h''-index. It is possible to try the predictions using an online tool. However, later work has shown that since ''h-index is a cumulative measure, it contains intrinsic auto-correlation that led to significant overestimation of its predictability. Thus, the true predictability of future h''-index is much lower compared to what has been claimed before. * The h-index has been applied to Internet Media, such as YouTube channels. The h-index is defined as the number of videos with ≥ h × 105 views. When compared with a video creator's total view count, the h-index and g-index better capture both productivity and impact in a single metric. * The i10-index indicates the number of academic publications an author has written that have at least ten citations from others. It was introduced in July 2011 by Google as part of their work on Google Scholar.Google Scholar Blog. "Google Scholar Citations Open To All", Google, 16 November 2011, retrieved 24 November 2011 * The h-index has been shown to have a strong discipline bias. However, a simple normalization h/\langle h \rangle_d by the average ''h of scholars in a discipline d is an effective way to mitigate this bias, obtaining a universal impact metric that allows to compare scholars across different disciplines. Of course this method does not deal with academic age bias. * The h-index can be timed to analyze its evolution during one's career, employing different time windows. * The o-index corresponds to the geometric mean of the h-index and the most cited paper of a researcher. See also * Bibliometrics * Comparison of Research Networking Tools and Research Profiling Systems * Eddington number (for cycling), an earlier metric of the same form References Further reading * * * * * * * * * * * * External links * H-index for economists * The H-index for computer science Category:Citation metrics Category:Academic publishing Category:Index numbers bilim adamlarının üretkenliğini ve o üretkenliğin niteliğini ölçen bir indeks. daha spesifik olarak h-index, bir araştırmacının kaç yayınının o yayın sayısı ve daha üzerinde atıf aldığıdır. örnek olarak edward witten'ın h-indexi 110 civarıdır ki, 110 makalesi 110 atıf üzerinde almış demektir. türk bilimadamlarından salim çıracı'nın h-indexi 38, ataç imamoğlu'nun 45, ekmel özbay'ınki ise 34 olup aziz sancar'ın tam 83'tür. (bkz: publish or perish) bilimsel üretkenlik ve verimlilik için kullanılan bir ölçüt. bir insanın mesleki geçmişini tek bir sayıya indirgemenin ne kadar sakat bir yaklaşım olduğundan bahsetmeye gerek yok. bir insan hakkında fikir vermesi için kullanılabilir ama nihayetinde tek bir sayı olduğunu unutmamak gerek. öte yandan, yayın sayısından, toplam alınan atıf sayısından ya da yayın başına alınan atıf sayısından daha sağlıklı bir ölçüt olsa gerek. çünkü çığır açan tek bir makale basıp sonra yatanları ya da her biri en fazla bir iki atıf alan onlarca makale basanları elemeye yarıyor. yüksek bir h indeksine sahip olmak için hem çok makale basmış olmak gerek hem de o basılan makalelerin her biri çok atıf almış olmalı. (bkz: g index) pure matematik alaninda yukseltilmesi zor bir seydir. dolayisiyla disiplinden bagimsiz bir sekilde olcut olarak kullanilmasi sakincalidir. kiytirik deneyler yapip h indexini 100 lere cikaran biyoloji profesorleri oldugu gibi, hayatini teori uretmeye harcamis h - indexi 15'te kalan insanla da vardir cunku. (bkz: z-index) nicel üretkenliği ve nitel üretkenliği bir arada ölçen(?) çıktısı bir doğal sayı olan fonksiyon. daha açık şekilde yazacak olursak, şu a: kişi auther i_a: a kişisinin "i"ninci makalesi n_a:= max_{i} i_a: a kişisinin makale sayısı f(i_a):= a kişisinin "i" ninci makalesinin aldığı atıf sayısı. s:={i_a| f(i_a) >= f((i-1)_a): 1 < i <= n_a}: a kişisinin makalelerinin atıf sayısına göre çoktan aza doğru sıralı kümesi h:= {i_a eleman s| f(i_a) >= |h|}: a kişisinin atıf sayısı h-indexten yüksek veya h-indexe eşit olan makalelerinin kümesi. h-index:= |h|: h kümesinin eleman sayısı h kümesinin tanımı recursive oldu gerçi ama neyse, idare edeceksiniz artık. şimdi kısa bir incelemesine geçersek, h-index dediğimiz şey yukarıdaki tanımdan görüleceği üzere, a kişisinin toplam makale sayısıyla yukarıdan sınırlanmıştır. kısaca max h-index= n_a. bu gerçek bizim h-index hakkında aşağıdaki durumlara neden olur, 1) a kişisi hayatı boyunca 1 makale yazmış olsun, yani n_a= 1 ise, bu 1 makale istediği kadar atıf alsın, dünyada o ana kadar yazılmış bilime ve insanın doğayı kavrayışına en çok katkı yapan makale olsun, yine de o kişinin h-indexi 1 dir. 2) a kişisi 1000 tane makale yazmış olsun, yani n_a=1000. bu kişi son 500 makalesinin her birinde ilk 100 makalesinden birkaçını seçsin ve o birkaçına toplamda 5 atıf yapsın. bu toplam olarak son 500 makaleden önceki 100 makaleye toplam atıf sayısını 2500 yapar ki bunu da 100 makaleye düzgün olarak dağıttığını düşünürsek her bir makalesine 25 atıf eder. bu, kişinin başka hiç kimseden atıf almadan h-indexini 25 yapar. kısacası, hesaplayan adam moduyla yazdığım şeyleri bir kenara bırakırsak, çok makale yazıp kendinize atıf yaparak h-index sayınızı arttırabilirsiniz. 3) kendinize atıf yapmasanız bile çok makale yazmış olmanız, insanların sizin makalenize rastlama olasılığını arttırdığından, atıf alma olasılığını da arttıracaktır. olası çözüm önerilerine geçecek olursak, 3. durum için: çok fazla makalesi olan insanlar için h-index/n_a(toplam makale sayısı) 1 e ne kadar yakınsa o kişi hem üretkendir hem de yaptığı çalışmalar kalitelidir diyebiliriz. ama burada n_a nın fazla olması şarttır, zira 1 yayını olan ve ona 1 atıf almış kişinin h-index/n_a sı 1 e eşit olmasına rağmen, bu kişi nicel anlamda üretken olmadığı gibi çalışması nitel anlamda da ya farkedilememiş ya da boştur. 2. durum için: self-citationlar sayılmayabilir, ancak nihayetinde self-citation demek çalışmayı devam ettirme manasına geldiğinden sayılmaması da saçma olabilir. 1.durum için: .... bana kalırsa şu anki bilim camiası adına bu nitelik durumunu daha iyi ölçecek şey direk olarak (toplam atıf sayısı/toplam makale sayısı) dır. tabii ki bu nicel üretkenlik konusunda hiçbir bilgi vermiyor, nicel üretkenlik ne ola ki zaten?. hepsini geçersek, (toplam atıf sayısı/toplam makale sayısı), h-index, vs. bilim dünyası boka batmışken pek birşey ifade ediyor mu? etmiyor tabii ki, "it is no measure of health to be well-adjusted to a profoundly sick society" jiddu krishnamurti. devamını okuyayım » h-index j.e. hirsch tarafından geliştirilmiştir. ilk kez the national academy of sciences of the usa 102 (46): 16569-16572 15 kasım 2005'de yayınlanmıştır cumhuriyet bilim teknik h-20 ve ustu degere sahip 358 kisilik bir liste yayinladi. ilk 30'daki 20 isim yurtdisindaki akademisyenlerden olusuyor. yurtdisindaki calismalariyla bu listeye dahil olanlar icin "....bilimcimiz..." demek ne kadar anlamli? muhtemelen bu insanlar doktoralarini da yurtdisinda yapmisken ulkemizin onlara nasil bir katkisi olmus ki onlara "bilimcimiz" diyoruz? bu insanlar turkiye'de rahatca calisabilselerdi yurtdisinda olmazlardi. ilk 30'daki isimlerden bir tanesi vaktiyle turkiye'de bir-iki sene kaldi sonrasinda nedense tekrar yurtdisinda calismaya karar verip bir daha da donmedi. sadece bireyler için değil ülkeler için de hesaplanabiliyormuş. zaten düşününce neden hesaplanamasın ki? merak edenler için söyleyeyim türkiye'nin h-indeksi 237. diğer ülkeler için: http://www.scimagojr.com/countryrank.php aktif olunan yıl sayısına bölünerek ya da benzer bir şekilde zaman/yaş etkisinden arındırılarak daha sağlıklı sonuçlar verebileceğini düşündüğüm bilimsel yayın performansi ölçüsü. en önemli kuralı alanlar arası karşılaştırmada kullanılamayacağıdır. h-sayısı, h-faktörü, h-değeri, h-göstergesi olarak da bilinir. 2005 yılından beri kullanılmaktadır. atıf dizinlerindeki bir yayına atıf sayısı bulunduktan sonra yayınlar, çok alıntılanandan az alıntılana doğru sıralanır. yayın ve alıntılanma sayıları, yatay ve dikey eksenlerde gösterilir. bu grafiğe çizilen açıortay ile eğrinin kesişim noktasının değerine h-endeksi adı verilir. yayın sayısının atıf sayısıyla karşılaştığı o muhteşem g, öhöm pardon, h noktası. dünyanın en gereksiz icatları listesinde direkt kafaya oynar. "koca koca bilim adamları bula bula bunu mu bulmuşlar?" dedirtir insana, bilime olan inancınızı sarsar. iq testi zeka ölçmek için başlı başına ne kadar anlamlıysa h-index de bir araştırmacının başarısını, niteliğini.. ölçmek için o kadar anlamlı, hatta pek çok zaman çok daha anlamsız. yayınladığı makalelerde minimum 150 araştırmacının ismi olan uluslararası araştırma gruplarından/konsorsiyumlarından birine kapağı atabilirseniz kendinizin ilk yazar olduğu, hatta ilk yazar olmayı geçtim yükünün hatrı sayılır kısmını kendinizin sırtlandığı bir evet bir tane bile makaleniz olmadan birkaç yıl içinde h-index'inizin coştuğuna şahit olabilirsiniz. o 150, 300.. artık kaç yazar varsa o kadar yazar içinde kimin ne kadar katkı sağladığı, hatta katkı sağlayıp sağlamadığı bile meçhuldür oysa. bu düzgün uluslararası araştırma gruplarıyla bu hale gelmek yine işin gayet etik hali. bir de sırf index yükseltmek, atıf sayısı yükseltmek için kendi aralarında atıf çeteleri oluşturan, niteliksiz makalelerini kendi aralarında coşturan yaratıklar mevcut. ha nedir. bir göstergedir elbette. ne resmin tümünü gösterir, ne de her zaman doğru resmi gösterir. ama eninde sonunda bir göstergeye ihtiyaç vardır ve şu an genelgeçer olan birkaç göstergeden biri budur. bu yüzden "vaaay sağlam h-index" demeden önce breakdown'*ına bir bakmak lazım işte, o atıflar nasıl alınmış devamını okuyayım » 33 h-index ile erciyes üniversitesi gibi mütevazi bir yerde olanı için bakalım: (bkz: derviş karaboğa) bugun icin biyolojide de anlamsizdir. bunun nedeni birinci, sonuncu ve orta sira yazarlar arasinda bir ayrim gozetmemesidir. oysa cogu zaman biyoloji alaninda yapilan bir isin %95'i birinci yazarin emeginin urunudur. son yazar projenin fikri ve finansal babasi durumundadir. ortadakiler de cogu zaman (her zaman degil) ortalarda gezinen, fikir veren, teknisyenlik yapan, bazi standart analizleri yapan insanlardir. konsorsiyumlarda telekonferanslara katilarak 20 makalede 85. yazar olarak 20 h-indeksine sahip olabilirsiniz ve bu calismalardaki katkiniz hemen hemen sifirdir. 5 yilini yeni ve riskli bir projeye harcayip bir adet mukemmel makale basan bilim adamlari bu arada 0 h-indeksi ile takiliyor olabilir. bilimsel kaliteyi olcmek cok zor bir is. h-indeks, impact factor gibi mevzular gittikce kalabaliklasan bilim cemaatinin zihni tembelliginin bir urunu. bir bilim adaminin calismalarini anlamanin tek yolu var. onun yazdiklarini okumak (bir makaleyi okumanin cok farkli amaclari ve bu amaclarla beraber gelisen yontemleri var. bu okuma yontemleri konu ile ilgili ama baska bir yazinin konusu) ve zamanin testi karsisinda ne kadar dayandigini gormek. probleme gercekten elegant cozumler uretebiliyor mu, eger uygulamali bir alanda ise nasil uygulaniyor, temel/teorik bir alanda ise baska yeniliklere yol aciyor mu? bilimsel kaliteyi belirleyen bu sorularin yanitlari ancak bunlari olcmek kolay degil. bilim adamlari ve bilimin kendisi degil ama "bilim burokrasisi" bu tip kolay sayilara ihtiyac duyuyor. sosyal bilimler ve matematikte kullanmanın pek mantıklı olmadığı parametredir. makale fetişizmi tarikatı üyesi olduğum zamanlarda ben de, "überdir, süperdir, tek kıstastır" filan derdim ama geç de olsa yanıldığımı anladım sözlük. başka başlıklarda da aynı örneği verdim ama, atıf ve h-index olayına bakarsak; büyük sosyal bilimcilerden şerif mardin'in web of science (wos)'daki yayın ve atıf sayısı bazı alanlardaki doktora öğrencileri kadar bile değil. bu da wos'un sosyal bilimlerde kullanımının sakatlığını göstermekte. olay çok detaylı ve detayları şurada çiziktirdim. ek: ayrica farkli alanlari birbiri ile kiyaslamak baslibasina bir sorun iken, diger bir sorun da web of science'in sosyal bilimleri iyi endekslememesi gibi gorunuyor. bu alandaki insanlarin daha cok publish or perish programini kullaniyormus. ben de yeni ogrendim. http://bilimsol.org/…rx-in-hayaleti-yeniden-gorundu "fakat h-indeksiyle elde edilen sonuçlar disiplinler arasında uçuruma neden oluyordu (kutu). 5 kasım’da önerilen yeni indeksin (hs) iddiası farklı bilim alanlarındaki insanların da birbiriyle kıyaslanabileceği bir ölçek öneriyor olması." Kategori:H-İndex